Can't Let U Go Part II
by rugrat4eva
Summary: Part 2 of my 'Can't Let U Go' story; Sequel of 'Redemption Song'; Takes place after the Great War they were all preparing for. And now they're dealing with the aftermath of it all and trying to heal and move forward with their lives but it's not that simple..
1. Chapter 1

**We're doing it... I'm doing this on a whim.. It's really late at night but isn't this when I usually posted anyway wayyyyyyyy back then? Maybe it's fate.. Or maybe I'll regret doing this.. I don't think so.. or I hope not.. I'm honestly just glad I remembered how to do this.. But I'm just gonna stop rambling and let you actually read the chapter now... Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Every night ever since the battle, Reid had been having the same dream every night. He was in this all white room, sun blaring through the windows, bathing him in light, as he looked around and took in the room. It was empty; it was always empty and Reid never knew why. He walked over towards the door and turned the knob, only to find the door locked but Reid wasn't surprised; it was always locked. Out of frustration, he leaned his forehead against the door, sighing heavily because he wasn't sure of what to do now. He was never sure what he was supposed to do when he was here. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He said, mostly under his breath, hoping that for a change, someone would hear him and help him figure things out. He waited for a few seconds before sighing again. "...And nothing. I don't know –." Reid started until he heard it. He heard _her. _"Reid." Reid turned around and felt his heart start to race against his chest. "Mia." He said almost breathlessly, a smile starting to form on his lips. She smiled at him and he started to rush towards her, to have her in his arms again, but once he got to her, she was gone. "No..." Reid said as he frantically began turning in circles, hoping that Mia would reappear just as fast as she had disappeared. "Come back." He said, falling to his knees in defeat. "Help me..." He heard faintly in the distance, turning quickly to see Mia standing by the window. But before he got to do or say anything, everything went black.

Reid jolted awake from the couch of the hospital room, the constant beeping of the heart machine actually calming him from the dream he had. He quickly moved from the couch to the chair that sat beside the bed and looked over at the person laying in the bed, Mia. The scars and bruises she had from the war had faded away but she still hadn't waken up. Three months and she was still in a coma and there was nothing he could do to wake her. Yet he would swear to anyone who would listen that these dreams were her way of trying to tell him something; to get him to help her somehow. "What am I supposed to do, Baby Girl?" Reid said, taking her hand in his, rubbing the top of it lightly. "How am I supposed to help you? You gotta tell me more." He said as he looked at her face, taking in her beauty up close like always. He always loved looking at her but now that she wasn't here, at least not physically, it was different. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty in a way but kissing her was the last way to wake her up. If he actually admitted it out loud, he already tried it but unlike most fairy tales, this didn't seem to have a happy ending; not after everything they had already lost.

"I don't know how, but I'm gonna figure this out." He said, his hand coming up to lightly brush against Mia's cheek. "I'm gonna bring you back to me. And then I'm gonna spend the rest of my life driving you insane." Reid leaned up and lightly kissed her forehead, lightly chuckling to himself at the gesture again. "God, do I really miss kissing you." He said before standing up. "Now, as much as I don't want to, I gotta go and do another thing without you that I'm not supposed to; Graduate. It's insane to me, the main reason I am graduating is because of you and you won't get to walk across that stage in those ugly black cap and gowns and see your sister make her speech… There are going to be a lot of empty chairs there today. I was kind of hoping that yours wouldn't be one of them but we'll make up for it later. I promise, Baby Girl." He said, leaning down for another kiss to her forehead before stretching, trying to fully wake up. "I gotta head out before Riley literally kills me but I'll be back later. I love you." Reid said as he left the hospital room, taking the short walk to the other room where the other person he missed was. The war had also put Pogue into a coma, to all of their dismay. And with all that had went on, it was just another blow to all they were dealing with. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to go inside, not by himself right then. Plus, there was another person who Reid knew needed to see Pogue more than he did and he was going to go see her right now.

* * *

Riley sat in her sister's room and stared at one of the pictures that she had sitting on her nightstand. It was from their trip to New York last December, before all of the drama and fighting began. It was one of the times where they weren't stressed out and worrying about powers and war; they were happy and times like that were rare. Riley lightly scratched her head and sighed before putting the picture back in it's place before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay enough to do this, Riles?" Her father asked her, taking a seat on the bed next to her as she lightly shrugged. "I don't know." She said, reaching over to pick up her cap and gown. "Graduation is something Mia and I always planned on doing together. I mean, us graduating together was the entire reason I transferred to Spencer in the first place." She said and Michael nodded in agreement. "She'd be there if she could, Riles. You know that." He said and Riley chuckled. "She'd be there with bells on." Michael nodded his head in agreement with his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"You know, I've always relied on you to look out for Mia. Even before you two knew that you were sisters or witches… You were always the stronger one out of the two of you." He said and Riley started to cry. "But that was unfair of me. You both relied on each other's strength to make one another better." He said and Riley nodded her head. "It was always easy to be the strong one when I knew that she was in my corner to back me up. Now, look at what I did to her." Riley said as tears ran down her eyes, Michael shaking his head at her words. "What happened to Mia, or anyone else, wasn't your fault. None of what happened was any of you guys' fault." He said, wiping away Riley's tears. "You all were given a task to do." Riley just shook her head, disagreeing with her father. "But I knew something bad was going to happen. I saw it in a vision and I still couldn't stop it." She said as more tears started to fall from her eyes, crying harder than before. "Sweetheart, you did what you could with the little bit of information you could get from that premonition. You didn't have specifics, Riley. Visions are like that; they never give you everything. You can't blame yourself." Michael said, making Riley let out a sorrowful chuckle.

"You sound like Pogue, you know that?" She asked with a small smile and Michael nodded his head. "He's a smart guy.. Speaking of, his parents called for you again, Sweetheart." He said and Riley just nodded her head in acknowledgment. "You should probably call them back. Or –." He started, but Riley cut him off, already knowing what he was about to tell her. "I will later. I promise. But right now, we have a graduation to get to. I just need to touch up my face." She said and left the room to go to her bathroom, passing her brother on the way out. Once she was in her room, Damien came inside and sat beside his father, a concerned look that almost mirrored his father's was plastered on his face. "Is she okay? He asked and Mathew shook his head. "No, but she's trying to be. She always tries so hard to be, even when she's broken like this." He said and Damien nodded his head in agreement with his father. "That's who Riley is though; how she's always been. She's a trooper." Michael nodded in agreement with his son. "But this isn't the time for her to be a trooper. Or a soldier. Now, she just needs to be a girl and let herself deal with everything." He was about to say more but Riley popped her head back inside the room, breaking their conversation and making them focus on her.

"Are we all ready?" Riley asked, as the men stood up and started heading towards the door to leave. "Yeah, let's go." Michael said as they started down the hallway. "Do you think that we can stop by the hospital?" She asked as they walked down the stairs. "Reid is probably there and I will be damned if he misses the ceremony. Mia would want him to be there, especially because of how hard he worked." She said, looking in front of them, only to find the very person she was talking about standing with her mother in the lobby. "That's exactly why I'm here, Riles." He said with a small smile as Riley walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "You smell good. You showered this time too." She joked, as Reid laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah… I put on a suit too. Figured I should." He said as he pulled away from her and greeted the rest of the family. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, as Riley nodded and lead him into the living room.

* * *

"I had the dream again, Riles." Reid said as Riley sat on the couch. "Dream?" She asked lightly, seeing him nod his head. "The one where Mia is in the white room with me… She's trying to tell me something, Riley. I swear she is." He said and Riley ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe she is.. I mean, it's not like she's dead. She's just in a coma." She said and Reid shook his head. "She needs me to help her. And I'm going to. I don't know how yet, but I am… I can't let her go yet, Riles. I'm not ready to say goodbye to her yet. There's too much that we have to look forward to doing and going through together for things to end now. You of all people should understand that." Reid said and Riley looked down and started fidgeting with her heels.

"You still haven't gone to see him yet, have you?" He asked and Riley didn't answer. "Riles..." Reid started until Riley's head popped up and she cut him off, on the verge of crying once more. "I can't handle it, Reid. It's hard enough to see Mia laying in that bed like that; fragile and broken. I can't see Pogue like that too." She said and Reid shook his head. "He needs to know that you're there, Riley. The doctors say that he can tell…." He started but Riley laughed and rolled her eyes. "To hell with the doctors, Reid. If they knew what they were talking about, Caleb wouldn't have..." She started, but she stopped herself because she couldn't say the words out loud because it would make it real. "What I mean is that I don't trust them and their medical "theories" of recovery." Reid nodded and sat on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I get what you mean Riles but you still need to go and see Pogue. If not for him, but for you. Holding in all the emotions that you've been feeling isn't good and he's usually the one you go to with those things, isn't he?" He asked and Riley nodded softly before laying her head on his shoulder. "Him and Mia. But yeah, I get what you're saying." She said before letting out a small chuckle. "What kind of spell does my sister have on you to make you so soft?" She asked and Reid just laughed. "No spell. She just loves me, Riles. And that's a powerful thing." He said and Riley just smiled. "I'm glad that someone loves her the way that she deserves to be loved. And it might have taken a while, but I think that you're finally worthy of her." She said before giving the blonde boy another hug. "Now, come on, Garwin. We have a graduation to get to." She said before the both of them stood up and walked out of the room to rejoin their family. "Are we all good and ready to go?" Katherine asked as they started walking out of the house. "We need to make a stop first." Reid said and Riley sighed. "Garwin..." She said under her breath, Damien nodding knowingly. "Hospital? Didn't you just come from there?" He asked only to get a nod from Reid. "Not for me. Riley needs to go and see Pogue. Regardless of whether she wants to or not." He said with a smile on his face. "Someone has to be your voice of reason and since the people who would normally be that for you can't be there, as one of their brothers and the others' fiance, I give myself permission to act as they would." Michael smiled at Reid and nodded in agreement before ushering them all towards the car. "Riley, it's finally time for you to go and see Pogue."

* * *

Riley walked into Pogue's hospital room and nearly broke down at the sight of her usually strong, overprotective, and dependable boyfriend laying battered and broken in the hospital bed. She let out a silent sob before taking a deep breath to regain her composure and walked over to the bed, stopping once she was by his side. "Hey baby." She said with a small smile, trying to make her voice sounds at least the slightest bit happy despite the pain and sadness that she was feeling. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to show up." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes as she spoke, the scope of all they were dealing with beginning to hit her in a way that she had been trying to prevent for so long. "Everything's just been so hectic lately and..." She said but once the words left her lips, Riley instantly let out a small chuckle and shook her head "That's not a good excuse. There is no excuse. I should have been here with you. Especially now." She said softly, letting her hand gently comb through her boyfriend's hair. "I'm sure that Reid and Tyler have been keeping you up with what's been happening; who we lost… And we're trying to pick up the pieces, but it's hard, baby. It's been really hard." She said, feeling the tears begin to well up again. "And with Chase and Caleb both… gone… You're the next in line to take the leads with the boys. Reid and Tyler need you.. I mean, who knows what kind of shit they'll get into without someone to keep them in line." Riley said with a small chuckle. She looked over at Pogue and really took him in for the first time since she last saw him during the battle. Several scars were now visible on his body, most noticeably one on his face that went from his right eyebrow, down to his cheek. She saw a few more on his arms and the top of the bandage on his chest from where the surgeon opened him up and Riley began to feel very guilty for not being here sooner.

For as long as they've been together, no matter what Riley needed, Pogue was there for her, even during the times when she may not have wanted him there. But regardless, he was by her side, whether it was just for her to vent or yell at him, or just to be with her and hold her while she went through whatever she needed to. And for the most part, she thought that she did the same but now, when he needed her the most, when he was broken and lost, she shuffled her feet and hesitated.

"I'm a horrible person." She said to herself, answering her thoughts aloud. "And I know that this is going to sound soo selfish of me, especially since you're the one in a coma, but I need you." Riley said as she took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his like she would normally do before lifting it and kissing the back of his hand. "I need you soo much that it hurts, Pogue. I don't know what you've done to me over this past year but you're a part of me now." She spoke softly as new tears started to freely fall again, but this time, Riley did nothing to try to stop them. "I've been in this daze ever since the battle. I've been so lost but I've been trying to keep it together for everyone else. But Caleb is gone now, so is Chase… Chelsea is gone… And the two people who would be the ones keeping me together; who matter the most to me, are trapped somewhere far away from me in their minds and there's nothing that can be done to fix it. So, I'm gonna need you to do it, okay?" She said as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "You're the one who kept telling me that you and me are a team. So, I'm tagging you in now. So, what I need you to do is open those beautiful brown eyes of yours and tell me that everything's gonna be alright." Riley stared at Pogue' face for a few moments, expecting something to happen, but to her dismay, nothing changed. "Pogue… We still have so much that we have to do together; so much to say to each other… We haven't even said -" Riley was cut off by a soft knock at the door, looking over to see her cousin poking her head in the door.

"Riles… Your mom and dad sent me in to get you. We gotta go kiddo." Vicki said softly, gaining a nod from Riley. "Yeah, I know." She said, fixing herself briefly before standing up from the chair and leaning up to kiss Pogue's forehead. "I'll be back later I promise, Baby." She said, caressing his cheek before walking over towards Vicki to leave the room.

* * *

"I'm glad that you finally came to see him, Riles. It's been long overdue." Vicki said to her cousin as they walked down the hospital corridor. "I know.. I needed that." Riley said as she nodded her head in agreement with her cousin. "And did it make you feel any better?" Vicki asked, gaining a quick shake of the head from Riley in response. "No… I actually feel worse now." She admitted, a confused look coming onto Vicki's face. "I love him, Tori… And I've never told him that. And seeing him in there like that... I'm scared that I won't get the chance to." She said, her voice on the verge of cracking because of the emotions she was feeling. "I need him to hear it, Tori. I need to look into his eyes and tell him how much he means to me and see his eyes light up and the blush that he usually gets when he's flustered and hear him say it back to me… I can't lose him. That can't be all that's left of my Pogue." She said before Vicki pulled her cousin into a hug, the intensity of the emotions that Riley was feeling washing over the both of them. "You're not going to lose him, Riley. Pogue is going to come back to you. And the two of you are going to be so happy together. You're gonna get to do all of what the two of you wanted to do together and then some. I just know it." She said as she stroked Riley's hair. "Let's go graduate, okay? This way, we can come back and you can spend some more time with him." She suggested, gaining a nod from Riley, so the two of them went to find their family to finally head to the ceremony.

* * *

**AHHHHH!**

**This is really nerve-wrecking... I forgot the anxiety I used to feel after posting...**

**But yeah, that's the beginning.. Next is their graduation where we find out something shocking...**

**I have it done already so It'll get posted quickly (like a day or so)**

**But yeah..**

**I hope you enjoyed this.. And thank you for reading...**

**I don't know what else to say now so I will stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Apologies people... I haven't turned on my laptop for about 3 days.. I was going to upload this chapter from my tablet (cause I have the app on it and uploaded it to the doc manager), but instead I ended up adding another paragraph and it messed up the format and there was no button for line breaks and I like them to separate scenes or POVs so I had to wait... But here we go! Also, I forgot the disclaimer last time (it's been a while) so I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT AND THOSE CHARACTERS OR MOVIE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE CAME FROM MY BRAIN.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The graduation ceremony felt odd for most of the graduates, not just those who were affected by what had happened. The adults had told the school that they were all involved in an airplane crash, coming from a vacation that they had taken together. So everyone was aware of the deaths and complications that arose so there wasn't too much secrecy going on aside from their general secrets. And their normal friends and classmates, the ones who didn't know them as witches or warlocks, felt sadness and mourned their friends just as they were. It was the closest they all felt as a class, and it was a shame that this is what it took to bring them together. The ceremony started with Provost Higgins congratulating the class followed by Tyler's salutatorian speech then Riley's valedictorian speech. And ever since she was named the valedictorian, Riley had been depressed. Not because she didn't want this; she had wanted this honor all year. But she didn't want it the way that it was given to her; only because the one who truly earned it was dead. So being the valedictorian and having to give this speech had never sat right with her. So she decided to fix it the best way she could and honor her friend at the same time.

Despite what it might've looked like on the outside, the academic rivalry between Caleb and Riley never got in the way of their friendship. The little snarky remarks and witty one liners that were said, primarily from Riley, were never taken personally. Caleb and Riley had a mutual respect and admiration for one another. Like most of their group, their bond grew as their experiences together grew as well. If anything, their "battle" only made them closer in a way, giving them something outside of their friends, family, and magic to bond over and have in common. And they were both grateful for that but Riley didn't know how much she was until Caleb was gone and the battle was over before it should have been.

Once Riley stepped on stage and looked out into the crowd and saw the empty seats where her friends, sister, and boyfriend were supposed to be, she let out a small sob and almost lost her composure, quickly blinking away the tears that wanted to fall just as quickly as they formed. "I'm sorry for breaking down up here guys… It's just hard to do this." She started before taking a breath to refocus. "For my entire academic career, even before I transferred to this school, I had been determined to be valedictorian in my graduating class. It was my way of proving to myself that I was the best. And I was. I will humbly brag for a moment and say that I _was_ the best and I knew it. But there was one person standing in my way and that person was Caleb Danvers. I constantly told him that I was better than him and Caleb, being the cocky yet humble guy he was, always told me that I was probably right but being better isn't always what it was about. And at the time, I didn't get it. But overtime, I realized that he was right. Which is probably why Caleb originally beat me out as Valedictorian. He had something that I didn't: the ability to lead; the ability to be at the top and handle it gracefully and with sophistication. He also knew that he was the best, but that never changed him; it never went to his head. The responsibility of being at the helm of our class was part of what drove him. And that is something that I admired in him because I haven't fully grasped how to do that. So, in front of all of you, I will admit my defeat and admit that Caleb Danvers was in fact better than me. He's our true valedictorian. And, it wouldn't be right for me to bask in the glory of this honor, when the real person who deserved it and earned it can't. I spoke to Caleb's mother a few days ago and went on his laptop and found the speech he was working on for today, so it's only fair for us to be congratulated for this milestone in our lives by the rightfully named valedictorian, Caleb Danvers. It may be by way of me, but these are the words of the man who should be standing here." Riley said and the audience erupted in claps and cheers as Riley took out the paper and began to read Caleb's speech.

* * *

Sarah sat in her seat and put her head down, not daring to look up at Riley as she spoke the words of her dead boyfriend. '_Caleb's dead. Chelsea's __dead. __They're __all dead. And it's all my fault. __If everyone knew what I did, they'd hate me. I can't lose them too._' She thought to herself as Riley finished the speech and took her seat on stage. Sarah felt like a horrible person, because she was the main reason everything that happened in the past few months took place. She was River's contact; his way inside their plans, making it so that he was still always one step ahead of them. She was the reason people she started to love and care for were dead, one of them being her own sister. She didn't think that things would turn out like this. If she had, she would've let River expose her. At least most of her dead friends would still be alive. But the worst part about it in her mind was that she did this all of her own free will at first. River hadn't done much to coerce her to help him, but River and Sarah had a past that no one knew about. They had met years ago, when River transferred into one of Sarah's old schools and decided to help out of loyalty to him. But the closer she had gotten to them all, especially after finding out about her adoption and the part she was to play in their lives, the guilt she had in the pit of her stomach began to grow. But River would hear nothing of it. He threatened to reveal their relationship whenever she tried to stop their agreement and Sarah knew that that would end up being worse than what she was doing so she reluctantly continued spying, but started lying to River and revealing less of their plans, which is part of what helped them defeat him in the long run, but the betrayal was still too big at this point to be forgiven. They had all lost too much already and Sarah didn't want to lose the rest of them either but she also couldn't lie to them anymore. The guilt was too much for her to bear.

After Riley finished the speech, the rest of the ceremony went rather quickly. Afterwards, the families got together and took pictures. "I'm not in the mood for pictures." Riley said into Reid's ear, getting into a position with him. "Neither am I, Riles." He whispered back and Katharine laughed sympathetically. "Last one, I promise." She said, snapping the picture and putting the camera down. "What do you kids want to do now?" Zach asked, putting his arm around Vicki's shoulder. "Let's just go, please. None of this feels right." Vicki said and the others nodded in agreement with her. "People are missing; People who should be here. Especially Mia and Pogue. So I say we hold off on this stuff until they can at least be part of this." Reid suggested and the rest of them nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Reid. We should go to them now then, too. Tell them about the ceremony and all that." Tyler suggested and they all started to head to the parking lot but Sarah trailed behind. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Damien asked, pausing once he noticed how far behind she was from everyone else and Sarah just broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"It was me. They're gone because of me." She said in between sobs and everyone looked around at her confused. "Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Lauren asked, attempting to lean over and comfort her but Sarah quickly moved away. "I was talking to River the entire time we were preparing for everything. I didn't tell him everything but I told him enough so that he was mostly able to always be a step ahead of us." Riley turned and looked at the blonde girl, baffled at what she was saying. "I tried to stop but he said he'd tell you all and I couldn't… Then I told him less and less but I was still ruining the plans and that's probably why... I'm so sorry." Everyone looked at her in awe, no one able to find the words to voice how they were all feeling. "Leave." Riley said, finally able to find her voice. "Riley…" Sarah said and Riley instantly put her hand up to stop her from saying anything else. "Anything else you have to say now is irrelevant. You've very much said and done more than enough." She felt her anger rising with every word that she said but at this point, Riley didn't care. "Your sister's blood and the blood of the man who loved you are both on your hands and you're the one who has to live with that. And you better pray that my sister and boyfriend wake up. Or else you will wish that you would have died too in the war because no one will stop me from coming after you. Now go. And do not ever think of coming back." Sarah looked around at everyone else for a different solution but she could tell that they all believed in every word that Riley had just said and quickly walked away from them.

* * *

"I can't believe Sarah would…" Tyler started and Vikki started shaking her head and covered his mouth before he could say anything else to make matters worse. "Now's not the time to voice reactions, Ty." She said as she put her head on his shoulder. Reid and Damien both looked over at Riley, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "Riles…" Reid said, looking as she just stared at her shoes. "I don't wanna be here. I need to not be here." She said and Damien nodded and put his arm around her. "Then lets go. We got some family to see." He said and Riley nodded her head with him, smiling at her brother.

"You called Pogue your family, D." She said, recalling how much her brother was against them being together initially. "He's been my brother for a long time now, Riles. He's earned that. They all have." He said, looking around at Reid and Tyler, gaining nods from them both. They had come a long way from the day they all met; Damien telling Mia and Riley to stay away from them. But now, Damien couldn't picture his life without the Sons of Ipswich in it. They were a part of his family and he would willingly and proudly put his life on the line for them once more if need be. "Let's go see them."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, everyone mainly separated for a little bit, with Reid and Tyler going to Pogue's room and Damien, Vicki, and Riley going to Mia's, while the adults went to speak to the doctors to see if there was any change in either of their conditions. It was for no reason in particular, it just felt right. They would all switch and intermingle after but for this brief moment, they needed family time.

Riley was the first to enter Mia's room, smiling sadly as she walked over to her sister. "Hey Mimi." She said softly, sitting in one of the chairs as Vicki and Damien sat in the other spaces around the bed. "It sucks that you had to miss graduation, Mia. You missed a bunch of good speeches." Vicki said with a small laugh. "Yeah, and Riley actually admitted that Caleb was better than her. I'm still kind of in shock." Damien joked, making the two other girls laugh lightly. "A brief moment that won't happen again, D." Riley said before focusing on Mia once again. "I gave a kick ass pre speech. It didn't feel right to give a valedictorian speech when I didn't really earn it, so I read Caleb's speech after, like Damien so nicely put it, admitted that Caleb was the true valedictorian… You would have been proud of me." She said, taking her hand in hers. "She is proud of you, Riles. Mia has always been proud of you." Vicki said, making Riley nod her head. "I just… She was supposed to be there with us. Pogue too. And Chelsea, Caleb, and Chase… We were all supposed to graduate together." She said and Vicki shook her head. "I know it may seem like it, but maybe we weren't." She said, causing Riley to look at her cousin questionably. "What do you mean?" She asked and Vicki sighed. "Things always happen for a reason, Riles. I mean, maybe this is supposed to be something that we learn from… I learned a lot when Nate died." Vicki pointed out, getting sadder than she was before as she thought about her older brother. "I know, but Mia and Pogue aren't dead, Vicki." Riley retorted but Damien interjected. "There's still lessons that can be learned; like how to move forward without them. Or to not be so dependent on our magic to fix everything." He said and Riley popped her head up softly. "That's it, D! Magic!" She said and Damien sighed heavily. "Did you not hear what I said. I said that we need to not turn to magic to fix things." He said and Riley nodded. "I know. And normally, I don't turned to it. But I need to at least try, right?" She asked, right as Reid and Tyler entered the room with them.

"Why do I feel like something is about to go down?" Reid asked questionably as he moved to kiss Mia's forehead before focusing on the other's around him. "Riley wants to try to use magic to wake Mia and Pogue up." Vicki said, leaning her head on Tyler's shoulder. "But we tried that already, didn't we?" Tyler asked, seeing nods from most people around him. "We tried and nothing worked." She heard him say but Riley shook her head. "Everyone tried but me. And the difference between that is that my powers are linked to Mia's." She pointed out. "Remember what Dulcea said when she brought us back out Projection and Conjuring powers? They're connected. So maybe I can tap into that and do something." She suggested and Reid raised an eyebrow. "Do what exactly, Riles?" He asked, concerned at the lack of details in Riley's plan. It wasn't a lack of trust or faith, but Reid didn't want anything to happen to any of them as some kind of potential fallout to this plan not working. "I don't know, Reid. But I have to try. I just have to…"

Riley took Mia's hand in hers and let out a deep breath before closing her eyes and beginning to focus on what she wanted, Pogue and Mia to wake up. She kept her eyes closed and continued breathing while the other's watched on in hopes of this far fetched plan actually working. After about five minutes of nothing happening, Reid let out a defeated sigh. "Riles..." He started but Damien cut him off before he could say anything else. "Don't you feel that? It's a huge surge of power." He said, a bit baffled at what exactly was happening. Then, almost as clockwork, a bright gold light began to radiate from Riley and Mia's joint hands, glowing brighter and brighter before Riley quickly pulled her hand away, opening her eyes and rubbing her hands together.

"What the hell was that, Riley?" Vicki asked, and Riley shrugged her shoulders as she took a few breaths to calm herself. "I'm not sure, Vicki. I was focusing on how much I wanted Mia and Pogue to wake up and then all of a sudden, I felt this warm energy beginning to come to me; kind of like it needed me. So I let it take over me and gave it energy as well until I got too hot and..." Right as she was about to finish her story, Mia began to stir in the hospital bed, causing everyone to look over in awe. "Mia?" Reid said lightly, moving closer to her and her eyes slowly began to flutter open, adjusting to the lights on the room.

"You did it… Reid said, quickly moving over to Riley and pulling her into a hug. "I don't know how you did, but you brought her back." He said and Riley smiled widely before looking over at Tyler and Vicki knowingly. "We'll go check on Pogue." Tyler said, making Vicki nod her head in agreement and move over to pull Reid with them. "You'll get your time with her, Garwin. But for now, go check on your brother. I'm gonna go tell the family." Vicki said and Damien agreed with her. "I'll go with you, Vik." He said before giving both his sister's kisses on the forehead, lingering on Riley a little bit longer. "You did it, Monkey." He said to her with a tearful smile, happy that both his sister's were now safe and awake, before ushering everyone else out of the room so the two sisters could have a moment to themselves.

"I am soo happy that you're awake! You have no idea how much I missed you, Mimi… How are you feeling?" Riley asked as she moved to pull the girl into a big hug, tears already on the verge of falling. She had been waiting to be able to talk to her sister for so long and now she finally could again. "Well, my head hurts, Riles. But other than that, I think I'm okay." Mia said with a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her sisters' to return the hug. "And I missed you too. But it's not like I've been here for that long, right?" Mia asked, unsure of the amount of time that had passed. "It's been months, Mia… Months since the battle… You and Pogue have been in comas in the hospital ever since.' Riley said with a sad and weighted sigh as Mia's face instantly frowned as the shock of the news began to sink in. "What about everyone else? Caleb and Chase? Chelsea and Sarah?" At the mention of Sarah's name, Riley instantly rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Don't even bring her up right now. But she's fine. I'll tell you that shiny nugget of information later, after you get some of your strength back. But Chase, Caleb, and Chelsea..." Riley didn't have to finish her sentence for Mia to know what she meant and began to silently sob for her friends. "Oh my god. I can't believe it." Riley nodded her head in agreement with her before wiping her eyes and trying to smile for her sister. "It's still really hard. Every day has been so hard. And we'll talk about it all later. But for right now, let's try to focus on the good, okay?" She said and reached for Mia's hand again, squeezing it lightly. "You're awake and mostly okay… I'm gonna go see if Pogue is too, okay? And that way, Reid can come in and talk to you." Riley said with a smile but Mia just looked at her sister confusedly. "He's been here more than any of us, you know. I'm usually the last person to sing his praises but he only left your side when he had to, Mimi. Don't tell him that I said this, but, he finally has my approval. And I can't wait for you two to get married..." Mia ran her free hand through her hair and shook her head at everything her sister said. "Wait a second! Wait a second!" She exclaimed, looking very baffled. "Who is Reid?"

**AN: There it is! I know I said there was only one surprise but I couldn't have them in comas for too long. Pogue is awake too.. Next up, we have the reunions of Pogue Riley and Reid Mia. How do you think Reid is gonna take finding out that he's been erased from Mia's memory?**

**Here's a tiny bit of TMI, but I'm riding the crimson wave and I've come to experience that it's extremely difficult for me to write in those 7 days. I'm usually feeling horrible and whining and complaining on twitter about how bad I feel.. But I'm gonna try and push through.. Since I started posting this part, I've outlined 3 and a half chapters that I am truly excited to write them and see how this story plays out with you guys..**

**And like this one was, Chapter 3 is already written so it'll be posted quickly... But I might wait until I have Chapter 4 written to post it too.. I haven't decided yet. But either way, THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
